


The Story

by Captain_Charlei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Charlei/pseuds/Captain_Charlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a man. </p>
<p>A quick thing written in the aftermath of "Goodbye Stranger", but not about that episode in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story

This is a story about a man, a story about pain, hurt, and responsibility. This is a story about his journey, his pain, his hurt. This is a story about the weight of the world, dropped onto his shoulders. A story about heaven and hell, about right and wrong, a story that goes without telling. 

This is a story about a man who believed in nothing good, and everything bad. A man who could hold the weight of death on his shoulders and keep moving forward, with nightmares lapping against his skin like waves, doing everything in their power to break him down, to tear him apart. 

This is a story about a man that loved so fiercely, so completely that he faced down all of hell to keep his family safe. A man that didn’t think he deserved to be saved, to be loved, to be dragged back from his nightmares. A man that was hurt and betrayed and shoved under the weight of the end and conquered it in stride.

This is a story about freedom, about choices, about right and wrong and what’s easy, a story about a man that taught an angel about faith, about a man who was lied to countless times but managed to hold on. 

This is a story about his pain, about his broken soul and the way it never healed. 

This is a story about a man, not a hero nor a villain. Just a man who looked at destiny and laughed in its face. 

A story that goes without telling, without acknowledgement, but continues to soldier on, never stopping, never relenting. 

This is a story about a him.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously written for the expulsion of my feels after the episode I just watched, nothing serious. 
> 
> :3


End file.
